Mink Tribe
700,000 }} The Mink Tribe is a race in the One Piece world. They were first mentioned in the list of slave prices Duval gave Sanji. They live on Zou and have stayed isolated for 1000 years. Appearance Minks are humanoids with animal features. Similar to fishmen and merfolk, each individual takes after a different animal. So far, the animalistic traits of the minks have all been fur covered mammalian. As such fur, which they refer to as 'mink' (hence their races name), covers most of their bodies and is considered their pride and joy. Females tend to look more like humans, while males tend to look more bestial. In some ways, they resemble Zoan Devil Fruit users' hybrid forms. They possess humanoid hands and feet, but those based on animals with paws will also possess paw pads on their palm and up to their first knuckle. It is unknown if the same applies to their feet. Abilities Minks have a variety of abilities like humans. Some are very agile and can leap incredible distances, while others are incredibly burly and strong. Overall, it seems that a Mink's strength is dependent on the animal they take after. They have also shown to be extremely stealthy if they choose to be, being able to completely surround Monkey D. Luffy, a proficient user of Kenbunshoku Haki, without him even realizing it. All Minks are natural born fighters that are able to use a skill that produce electric shocks known as from a young age, and maintain their strength in old age. Some of them have weapons that can channel their skill. Interspecies Relationships Minks are valued as slaves by humans, and the standard price for a Mink Tribe member is 700,000. They have been known to refer to humans as . They believe humans are ordinary monkey minks with fewer hairs and they assumed both races are the same. They don't seem to have a grudge against humans, with some Minks even admiring them or at times attracted to them. The Mink Tribe have been shown to be very honest with their desires, naturally pursuing things that their animal traits stereotypically like, such as bananas for primate Minks, fluttery cloth for bull Minks or bones for canine Minks. They tend to show affection to others in the form of 'minkship' (most likely derived from skin ship), which includes cuddling, nibbling, or licking. The Mink Tribe is thought to have a closed door policy, isolating themselves from humans for over a millennium. However, they actually are quite welcoming of guests visiting their country, for whom they ring their bell upon arrival. They also have access to newspapers and are thus informed on events going around the world. Furthermore, there are some who have even left the island to live outside, as evidenced by Bepo who left at a young age and joined the Heart Pirates. The Minks do not eat meat from anything with fur given their mammalian appearances, but they do not have problems eating non-furry mammals like hippos. Their diet also includes amphibians, reptiles and fish. It is unknown if Minks that take after herbivorous animals are herbivorous themselves. While they don't seem to differ among themselves, Wanda does claim they recognize the different species as she referred to several members and herself as . Culture Minks take great pride in their fur which they refer to as 'Mink' and it seems to be an important aspect of their race's identity. The Whale Forest is a sacred place to the Minks of Zou which they have revered for generations, and because of this, it is constantly under the protection of one of the dukes of the Mokomo Dukedom, Boss Nekomamushi. Duke Inuarashi has also indicated that the Minks of Zou revere several deities; however, the details of their spiritual traditions remain unknown. Minks References Site Navigation ca:Minkmen es:Tribu Mink fr:Minkmen it:Visoni Category:Races and Tribes